A Murder Here a Death There
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Rated T for violence and death. A Murderer has started chasing Misa Amane, at first, and people just keep getting in the way. If they were smart they'd back off. Can L and the gang find and stop the true Murderer before he finds them!


**Misa held her breath as lightning crashed and thunder rumbled out side of her small trailer in the middle of no where. Her door creaked and shook under the pressure of the wind. She gulped as the lights flickered in the power surge. She scrambled for her cell phone hidden in her room with the sporadic light. She snatched it from her bed and began dialing the memorized number. The phone rang once then died. Misa squealed to herself as the lights died. The rain pelted her window and a figure showed standing outside her window. She screamed and stumbled back when another flash of lightning and it appeared to hold a knife. The flash faded and another flickered and then the figure was gone. **

**She scrambled to her feet and slipped on boots. She was in her pajamas, a loose tank top and shorts. As she ran to the back door she wrenched her jacket from the hook next to the exit. The front door swung open behind her. She was positive she had locked it, She screamed and yanked the back door open. She pulled her coat on as she ran through the sludge and darkness to her old pick-up truck and flung the door open then jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. Slowly it started sputtering to life. She screamed at it out of anger and fear. She began begging it to come to life and gradually it roared to life and she gave a terrified laugh. Before she stepped on the break a bloody hand smashed the glass on her window. The glass shattered into her arm and she forced her foot onto the gas as the hand reached for her throat. Screaming she forced through the mud and onto the street. She knew exactly where she was headed. **

**Sobbing to herself she noticed the small amount of cars on the road. Each carefully making their way home or to work or the store or where ever they were headed. She calmed down but then realized the stinging pain on the left side of her body. Not only was in soaked with blood but glass shards lined her arms. She cried out when she saw the blood covering her face in the rearview mirror. **

**Finally her destination came into view. A two story house wedged in between two others. She pulled in front of it and wrenched her door open. Tears still pouring down her face she rang the door bell and pounded on the door. Realizing the family was asleep at the time she pounded harder and rang the door bell several more times before the familiar figure of Soichiro Yagami filled the now lighted hall way. She stared up at him and he gasped opening the door wide enough for her to scramble in. He grabbed her not bloodied shoulder and lead her into the kitchen. Sachiko groggily walked into the room. **

"**My lord!" She gasped looking at the mangled, wet, mud and blood soaked Misa. She ran over to her. "Soichiro get the first aid kit or call the hospital or something!" She wailed. Mr. Yagami answered with a stunned nod. "And get Light up!" She demanded. Mr. Yagami spun around and ran into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. **

"**Here." He stammered and handed the kit to her. Sachiko accepted the kit from him. **

"**Now wake up Light!" She growled. Misa sobbed in pain as Mrs. Yagami began to pull the shards out of her exposed arm. **

"**Light!" Mr. Yagami howled forcing the door open. Light rolled over to face his dad and pulled the blankets down from his shoulders and sat up. **

"**What is it dad?" He demanded tiredly. **

"**It's Misa get down here!" Mr. Yagami snapped. Light kicked off the rest of his blankets not caring he was only wearing a pair of plaid boxers and followed his father down stairs. **

"**LIGHT!" Misa wailed as she spotted him Light rushed over to her and frowned in shock. **

"**What happened to you Misa?" He demanded. **

"**So-someone broke into my trailer and-and… TRIED TO KILL ME!" She sobbed gripping Light's arm with her free arm **

"**Wha's goin' on?" A small voice grumbled from the door way. **

"**Sayu, get back to your room and prepare your other bed." Mr. Yagami snapped and gripped Sayu's arm tightly and dragged her to her room. **

"**Misa how did you know they tried to kill you?" Mrs. Yagami asked and looked at her arm for more shards. **

"**He started choking me! He had a knife too!" She screamed. "There's a bloody hand print on my-" The lights shut off then and Misa screamed in agony as Mrs. Yagami attempted to blindly remove the tweezers from her arm. **

"**I'm sorry Misa, is that better?" Mrs. Yagami asked, but Misa screeched as she felt something jab her in the back she fell forward trying to avoid in and landed on the floor the lights flicked back on and Misa looked at the culprit. Mrs. Yagami's hand was where the pressure had been applied. Mrs. Yagami sighed and held her hands up. "It's alright dear I'm not trying to kill you." She offered a helping hand and Light lifted Misa up from behind. The two lifted the wide-eyed shaking Misa onto the chair. **

"**Misa are you alright?" Light demanded concern in his eyes. Then Mr. Yagami returned standing in the door way. **

"**Sachiko, Misa's bed is ready whenever." He nodded and walked over to Misa's arm. "Here Sachiko at least let me wrap it." He held out his hand for the Ace-Wrap and took Misa's mangled arm in his large hands. He began wrapping in even layers around her entire arm. **

"**This power surge isn't to good huh?" Matsuda complained scratching the back of his head with a light chuckle. L nodded from his spot on the couch. Mogi let out a grunt of agreement. **

"**It's unusual for Japan to have such storms at this time of year." L added scratching the back of his head and putting a finger to his lower lip. **

"**Right." Mogi nodded and stretched. "L, why did we need to come back down here?" Mogi demanded sleepily as if to make his point he let out an exasperated yawn. **

"**An alarm went off in Miss. Amane's house. I set one up so every time the glass was broken or someone broke down a door the alarm would go off. Miss. Amane is obviously in trouble and I believe we should commute over there and check it out." L pointed out, **

"**Yeah you're right." Matsuda nodded. "Let's go! Misa could be in real trouble!" Matsuda leapt up and rushed to the front door. "MISA HERE WE COME!" He screamed as her ran out into the hallway. Mogi and L sighed but followed after him.**

"**Giovanni." Near demanded as he looked up. "Where's Giovanni?" Halle looked up from her paper work. **

"**He's getting us coffee." She answered.**

"**Oh yeah." Near sighed remembering the rest of the SPK's need for massive amounts of caffeine. He looked out of the window lining their ceiling and sighed he spun around in his chair and looked at Linder who was deeply engaged in her papers. Then at Rester who was watching the monitor intently although it was showing nothing but foot ball game. The operation of detective work had been rather slow as of late. Near wondered why the others stuck around. He shook his head to clear it and looked over at Halle's gun strapped to her waist and wondered what it was exactly like to shoot something. He shrugged off the thought. There was no need for such material things. Looking up at the black screen he heaved a deep breath and the doors slid open. **

"**I got the coffee." Giovanni said as he stepped into the room. Linder looked up and reached for hers. Rester spun around and accepted his. **

"**Well, now that you have your coffee go home." Near said bluntly. "You'll need the caffeine to drive home." Linder sighed and set the papers down. **

"**Why do you do that?" She demanded half to herself. Near didn't answer but instead waved a dismissing hand. **

"**See you in the morning." Rester looked up at Near then back to his game and sighed. He had recorded it anyways. He'd watch it at home. Giovanni gapped slightly but turned on his heel grabbed his bag and was the first out of the door. Rester picked up the papers he had been working on before his distraction had begun. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and waved a hand and walked out. He shivered as the rain sprinkled onto him. He pulled open his car door and slid in. Clicking his seat belt around his waist he slid the key into place and turned it. He then drove into the empty road to his small apartment across town. **

**He turned the wheel as he neared his complexes parking garage. He parked in one of the first spots that there was and walked into the building. **

"**Hello." He greeted a neighbor that was out for an early morning jog. (Now like 4:00 A.M.). The man recognized him with a nod and continued on his jog. Rester ran up a few flights of stairs as he did every morning and got to his apartment. He pulled the key from his pocket and clicked the lock open. He shut the door behind him and locked it. **

**He turned to put his case down on a Lazy boy and noticed a person standing in the middle of the room facing him. He scrambled for his gun but his attempt was in vain as the figure leapt forward and driven a knife into his chest. Warm blood oozed from his lips onto the killer and his shirt. **

"**Wh-?" He began and the killer pulled away it's face hidden by a hoodie. Rester looked down at the spot where the knife had been stabbed into him and watched in horror as the person gracefully leapt out of the broken window. Rester stumbled over to see him make his landing of the three story drop landing on a knee and instantly running. Still apparently clutching the weapon to his chest. Rester spewed more blood and stumbled back leaning against the wall his heart beat slowed and he fell onto the floor blood still oozing from his chest. His eyes remain open although his heart stuttered to a stop.**

**L. Matsuda, and Mogi pulled into the lot of Misa's trailer. Her car was gone. There was foot prints into the brush. **

"**I'll follow them!" Matsuda stated clicked on his flashlight and began following the foot prints. **

"**Mogi, come with me to look inside." L demanded and hurriedly walked towards the trailer. "Mogi take the back door, I'll take the front. Keep your gun ready at all times and don't let your guard down!" L snapped. Mogi nodded and headed towards the door gun loaded and at the ready. He looked at the door and it swung open he instantly pointed his gun. Mogi stood frozen as the familiar figure stood in the door way a gun cocked towards him. Mogi stumbled back but pointed the gun at his new found criminal. **

"**P-put the gun down!" Mogi stammered. L spun around the corner to see Mogi quickly shoot a glance in L's new reappearance and a loud crack. L looked in the doorway but there was no culprit of the shot. He quickly turned to Mogi who stood looking dumbstruck. L walked over to him and realized he now had a bullet size hole in his forehead. **

"**MOGI-SAN!" L yelled and ran over to him as he fell back landing in the mud. Matsuda came out from the bushes and screamed. **

"**MOGI!" He sobbed and ran over to him. "L… Is he…" L nodded numbly after holding Mogi's wrist between his index, middle finger and his thumb. The beat of his heart had stopped and his chest no longer rose nor fell. Matsuda's face was streaming with tears and he dropped to his knees next to Mogi. **

"**Mogi-san…Thank you." L whispered and shut the man's eyes with his not muddied hand. Matsuda stumbled back. **

"**I-if Mogi-san just got shot then… the killer's still here!" He growled he picked his gun up and ran towards the trailer. **

"**Matsuda-san!" L yelled not wanting to leave Mogi in the mud. He pulled Mogi's head onto his lap and shook his head. "Matsuda!" He cried again. **

**Matsuda searched the front room and found nothing. He ran into Misa's bedroom a note lay on her bed titled: **_**Matsuda Touta. **_**He picked it up and opened it. It read: **

**Dear Matsuda Touta, **

**As you may know by now I have successfully killed two people that were involved in the Kira investigation.**

**Personally I have no connections nor grudges against them or the Kira investigation.**

**So for now my motives are unknown. **

**-Murderer-san **

**P.S. **

**Look behind you.**

**Matsuda spun around and instantly recognized the figure holding the gun. **

"**You're-!" Matsuda gasped before the figure dashed at him and jabbed a needle into his arm. Matsuda shrieked as the mixture inside began to spread. His air supply shorten and he began to suffocate. His head spun. How slow and painful this death was long and dreadful. Matsuda sobbed as he fell to the floor only did he have time to see the figure escape with the note and L rush in before his vision faded and he continued to suffocate. His few final gasps for breath heard by L as he dropped next to him yelling,**

"**MATSUDA!" Matsuda frowned and he shakily rose his hand blindly he felt L grip it. Matsuda's frown switched into a smirk. He swore he'd die a cop and he was right. His eyebrows felt like they had pulled together. **_**Sayu! **_**He cried out in his head. **_**I never got the chance to say…**_**His thoughts faded away as he slipped away. "Matsuda!" L yelled. "Wake up!" Numbness flowed in around Matsuda as he and Mogi left. Left the rest to deal with the new menace. **

"**Mello." Matt asked looking up from his game. "I have a very uneasy feeling." He chocked. **

"**Yeah me too." Mello sighed. **

"**Halle, what are you doing when you get home?" Giovanni asked over the phone as he drove home. Halle yawned. **

"**Going to bed." Halle growled as she drove home. **

"**Oh, sorry…" Giovanni nodded and yawned steering his car into his garage. He looked up at the small two bed room one floor house. He shut the garage and clicked his door open. "Well, I'm home so I suppose I'll be letting you… Wait Halle the door's open from my backyard… Someone's in the house…Stay on the line…" Giovanni pulled out his gun and pointed it at the entrance to his house. Halle froze…someone's in his house? Mello? No. She couldn't figure out a single person she knew that she knew that would break into his house. **

**Giovanni peaked around both corners and then spotted his target. He fired a warning shot right next to the person's head.**

"**Now I'm gonna ask you to turn around and face me hands up!" He ordered his phone still pressed against his ear. "No! Hands up!" He yelled The person snatched up a gun and fired. It struck Giovanni in shoulder. He stumbled back cursing. Halle screamed from the other end and did a U-turn now driving in the direction of Giovanni's house. Giovanni struggled to get up and the person kicked him back onto the ground and shot him in the other shoulder. **

"**Good bye Stephen Giovanni." He whispered and shot him in his abdomen. Giovanni gasped at the impact and blood began to drip from his gapping mouth. The culprit escape through the open back door. Giovanni watched in horror as the blood oozed from his wounds onto his white shirt spreading like a flower across his shirt. He heard a car drive up and head lights flash through his window. He lay in pain sprawled out on the floor blood splattered on walls and across the floor. He heard the door slam shut and high heels click across cement floor and stepped onto wood floors then start into a run when she obviously saw the blood on the floor. He lazily looked up and saw Halle step into the room and scream. She ran over to him and knelt down. She pulled his head onto her lap. **

"**Giovanni!" She screamed and crushed her lips onto his forehead. He blushed and then his eyes rolled up to look at her. He reached up and touch her face to stop the tears that were running down her checks. **

"**Halle." He whispered and slowly his eyes flickered shut and his heart stopped. Halle sat dumbstruck and numb blood oozing onto her shirt and skirt she pushed her lips onto his forehead and wrapped him in her arms. **

"**Giovanni…" She whispered and then fumbled around with her cellphone in her pocket she dialed the speed dial number 5. It rang for a minute and then the voice mail came one. **

"**You've reached Anthony Rester, I'm not available to come to the phone at the moment, leave a message after the tone."**

"**Rester…I'm at Giovanni's…he's dead." She sobbed. "Rester please answer." She shook and put her hand on his face. "Rester, please answer…" She sobbed. "Please…" She clicked the phone shut realizing he wasn't going to answer. Which was utterly unlike him. He had never not answered his phone. She considered the possibilities of why he wasn't answering. She couldn't bring herself to think of one. She looked down at the cold bleeding form of Giovanni. She dialed her phone again. **

"**Please answer…" she sobbed as the phone rang a few times then he answered. **

"**Halle what do you need?" The smooth voice answered from the other line. **

"**Giovanni… He's dead!"' The other end was silent. "Mello?" She chocked. **

"**He's dead?" Mello demanded. "Are you okay Halle." He demanded. "Are you okay?" He asked again.**

"**Yes, b-but Giovanni…I-I don't know what to do." She sobbed. Mello sighed.**

"**Are you sure you're he's dead?" Mello growled. **

"**Y-yeah." She stammered. **

"**Okay, hang on I'm on my way." Mello said, Halle could hear his motorcycle roar to life. "Why were you at Giovanni's?" He asked concern still obvious in his voice. **

"**I-Giovanni and me were on the phone and I heard gun shots and I came here and he was still alive but bleeding profusely. I couldn't do anything." **

**Near twisted his hair in his fingers and gripped his Optimus-Prime and clutched it to his chest. He shivered and pulled the toy from his chest and twisted the head off. He looked at the headless toy emotionlessly and then started to rip off it's limbs. He had an uneasy feeling about something. **

"**Mrs. Yagami…" Misa whispered once Light had left to find Misa some clothes with Sayu. **

"**Huh? What is it Misa?" She asked from starting Misa a bath. Her sleeves were rolled up and wet. **

"**I'm not sure about Light." She shook her head. "I'm wondering if he really loves me. Or if he's just another boyfriend dating me for me being a model or famous." Mrs. Yagami scratched the back of her head then patted Misa on the head.**

"**Oh I'm sure Light loves you." She stated with confidence. Misa nodded and wiped dry tears away from her face. **

"**Okay, thanks." She nodded Mrs. Yagami stood up from leaning over the bathtub. **

"**I think it's done. I hope it's not too hot." She smiled. "I'll bring in some clothes later." She assured. "Just holler when you want out dear or if you need anything." Misa nodded and began removing her shirt as Mrs. Yagami left. She looked down at the water and removed the rest of her garments and stepped into the water. It was warm, a perfect temperature. She immersed herself in the warm clear liquid and pulled a bottle of soap down from a shelf. The bottle read Degree shampoo, it was obviously Light's she opened the top and sniffed it. It smelt like his hair so it was obviously his. He looked up on higher shelves and the rest of the soaps. Three more bottles of shampoo Old Spice, Mr. Yagami's. Dove, Sayu's, and a Tress Emme for fine hair, Mrs. Yagami's. Misa reached up for the Dove when there was a knock on the door. Misa looked up and heaved a deep breath. Must be her clothes. She stepped out of the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist. With a sigh she stepped to the door she reached her hand up to open it but felt warmth on her foot. She gasped and staggered back when she saw what was pouring from out of the bottom of the door.**

**Blood oozed in from the hallway it stained the white tile and light wood-door. She gulped and tied the towel tighter around herself and flicked off the lights when she heard foot steps headed in that direction. She scrambled to find the counter and opened the door quietly it creaked slightly and the foot steps stopped out side of the door the knob began to jiggle then the sound of them picking the lock. She clambered into the cupboard and shut the door behind her. Trying to hold her breath as the door opened and the sound of the person walked in. She heard the deep breathing standing only a few feet in inches in front of her. The curtains around the shower sounded like they were forced off the hinges and fell to the floor. She struggled to not breath as he paced in the small room. The man had followed her here. He walked out of the room and into the hall way. **

**Misa held her breath and heard the front door open and close. He was gone for now. She opened the door of the closet and noticed the blood had spread across the floor. She looked up to see a figure slumped on the door frame. She gasped when she realized who it was. **

"**You monster…" She whispered as Sayu's bloodied face came into view. Misa crawled over to her clutching the towel around herself still. "Sayu." she whispered touching her face and noticed how she was killed, there was a large gash across her throat. Blood shimmered as it poured out of her mouth, nose, and wound. **

**Misa pulled Sayu on to her back and felt the blood ooze onto her naked form. She walked around the corners trying to find anyone else in the house alive. She walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Yagami looking unconsciously at the ceiling. Misa walked over to her body and noticed she was stabbed in the upper leg. She had bleed to death her artery sliced open. Misa was to frightened for anything but numbness. She turned away and the lights flickered again. A figure was leaning against the door way. She screamed and clutched her chest. She realized it was Mr. Yagami was dead, slumped up against the door he then fell forward face first on to the hard wood floor blood spilled onto the floor from his large gash in his back. Misa walked past him and set Sayu next to him. She stepped over them and ran up to Light's room. She ran up the stairs and swung open the door to his room and walked over to his bed. Light was slumped over his desk a gash through his neck blood splattered on the papers he had been working on. As well as books cracked open that he had been studying from.**

**Misa couldn't take it anymore she fled from the house. She gasped her truck was gone. She ran back into the house. She felt terrible stealing from a dead man but she snatched Light's cell phone from his pocket. She went out side and sat down on the steps and searched through his speed dial. Finally she came across, Ryuuga/ Ryuuzaki/ L on his phone she clicked it and the phone began to ring. A familiar voice from the other line.**

"**This is Ryuuzaki what do you want Light?" The voice sound strained and rough. **

"**L? It's Misa. Light, Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, and Sayu have all been killed!" Misa wailed. "I don't know what to do! Ryuuzaki help me!" She cried. **

"**Misa, I'm glad your safe, but listen, Mogi-san and Matsuda-san are dead. I will try to send Watari to pick you and I up. I'm running out of battery so I will see you in about an hour or two at Ratio-kun's house. If we're not there in three hours expect that we are dead and find Aizawa-san." Misa nodded although L could not see her. **

"**All right." She whispered. "I'll wait in the house." Misa sighed and clicked the door open to the house. **

"**Good bye Amane." L's velvet voice ended the call from the other line. **

"**Bye." She said into the dead call. She shook and realized she was still in her towel. She ran to where she had found Sayu and picked up the bloody clothes she had been carrying to her. It was a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. They would be fine even if they were blood soaked. She slipped into the clothes and stood by the window opening into the street. She realized if the murderer came back she would be defenseless against him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find and walked back to the window to watch for L. About an hour later the limo parked out front. Misa wrenched the door open and L stepped out of the passengers side. She ran out knife still in hand. **

**L jumped when he saw her a large kitchen knife in one hand and a blood soaked out fit. **

"**L!" She yelled in joy. **

"**Knife down!" L demanded. Misa looked at the cutlery in her possession. She threw it back into the house and ran over to L. **

"**L!" She cried again and jumped at him. L staggered back at the weight of the impact. Misa wrapped her arm's around him and sobbed. L looked down at her with shock obvious on his face. **

"**Alright we had to put Mogi and Matsuda-san in the back so you'll have to ride up front with us. We'll grab the Yagami's as soon as we can." Misa sniffed and got into the car after L slid into the car. L blushed when he realized he had nowhere to sit Misa. **

"**Where's Misa going to sit?" She asked questioningly. L sighed. **

"**Either on my lap, on the floor, or in the back with the dead bloody bodies!" Misa quickly and without warning climbed onto L's lap. Watari raised an eyebrow but started the car and began to drive away.**

"**Linder? What are you doing here?" Near asked when the blood soaked Halle walked into the building. **

"**Giovanni is dead." she whispered. "I stopped by Rester's, his door was locked and when I got inside he was dead too." She looked down at the ground. Near looked up his face looked horrified and shock. **

"**I see." He whispered. "Very well." He turned away from her and looked at his toy. "That is…not good." He struggled for words. **

"**Damn right it's not good!" Halle yelled. "Near, they're DEAD! You can't bring them back! No more Rester! No more Giovanni! Giovanni died while I was holding him. Rester was obviously dead before I got there!" Near looked up at her. **

"**What do you want me to say?" Near demanded. "I'm sorry? It's all my fault? I will stop the murderer? No they're alive?" Near began shaking. "Huh Halle?" He growled turning on her. "I've never dealt with kind of stuff before!" Halle took a step back. **

"**Near…" she whispered. **

"**What? What Halle? Or are you just another voice begging me to do something! Begging me to help them? I'm not a miracle maker! I'm sorry Halle…I can't do ANYTHING!" He growled and turn back to his toys tears welling up in his eyes. Halle throat began to ache. **

"**I'm sorry I see you're not willing to help me find the killer." She mused. "I'll see you later then." She turned on her heel and walked from the room to meet Mello outside. **

**Near turned and saw a gun laying in the safe deposit box on the other side of the room. Near looked at it and walked over to it. He pulled open the lock and traced the gun with his finger tips the door slid open. **

"**Welcome back." He nodded guessing who was behind him. He looked up to see if his guess was correct. It was not. He looked into the eyes of who was standing in the door way. "Hello." he said and turned back to the gun. "Yes I know why you're here. Get it over with." **

**Halle heard a crack above her and she ran back up the stairs. **

"**NEAR!" She called when she snatched her gun and ran into the room. Near's pure white albino form was motionless and soaking in red. She stumbled over to him. "Near!" She cried. "Please no!" She sobbed. "Why?" She demanded tears streaking down her face. She stood and walked to the door. "Near, thank you." She whispered and flicked off the lights. **

"**Mikami?" Takada demanded looking at the man driving her to Light's. **

"**What is it Takada?" Mikami asked glancing at her from the steering wheel. **

"**There's someone standing in the road!" She snapped. Mikami squinted. **

"**What are you talking about Takada-san?" He asked scanning the road. His foot still pushing on the gas. Takada growled and pointed. Mikami looked where she gestured. **

"**Oh!" He said. "He's in the other lane." He pointed out. He looked closer as the person got closer as he drove in the direction. "He's in the middle of the road though. Jay-walking non the less." Mikami growled going into prosecutor mode. **

"**Look! Mikami he has something!" Takada gasped and the figure rose his hand something was surely pointed at them. "A gun?" Takada demanded. "Maybe they're anti-Kira!" She gasped then heard a loud crack and Mikami dropped his foot still on the gas and the steering wheel ranged out of control. Takada screamed and rose her hands up to protect herself. The car hit the curb and commenced flipping. Takada was flung around the car, she, unlike Mikami had not been wearing her seatbelt. She was being flung around the inside of the car before crashing out the front windshield. She rolled on the ground barely conscious and soaked in her and Mikami's blood. The car stopped rolling but continued to head towards her. Takada screamed and tried to pull herself up. Her arms appeared to be broken from landing on them and rolling across the hard cement so many times. She cried out in pain as the car still headed towards her and almost every part of her body was already shattered from the inside. She braced herself for the impending impact of the car. **

**Finally it happened. The car struck her and stopped moving after crashing into a building. Mikami's blood oozed from the drivers side of the car and Takada lay unable to move and bleeding now laying on her back looking up at the sky she closed her eyes. Pain flowing over her. **

"**Mello?" Matt asked from the drivers seat. "What's wrong?" He looked at his blonde companion. **

"**Halle went back inside." Mello mused. Matt looked up. "Halle went back to Near." Matt's eyebrows pulled together. **

"**What?" He demanded. "You gonna go in then?" He asked as his companion as he cracked open the door. "Mello?" Matt demanded as Mello swung his legs out of the car and swooped his torso out of it. **

"**Stay here and guard the car. If people are targeting the SPK we'll need a quick get away." Mello growled. Matt sighed and lit up a cigarette. **

"**Whatever." He sighed and cracked his door open to prepare the back seat for any bloody corpse that might have to dumped in the back of his car. He got back into the front seat of his car. He looked up at the tall building to see something flee from the four story window. He strained to get a better look. Quickly he flicked open his cell phone and kicked his door open. **

"**Matt? What?" Mello demanded from the other line. **

"**I see someone fleeing the scene I'm in pursuit!" Matt hissed watching the graceful decent end with a light tap barely audible even at the close rang he was now at. The culprit pulled a hoodie over its head and began making its way through the street. Matt followed after him and clicked his phone shut so Mello's voice couldn't be heard by the person he was following. Obliviously the culprit began to think he was alone and far enough from the scene to relax. Its posture grew more regular and he began to slow to a walk. The he pulled something out from underneath his coat. Something soaked in blood and dripping on to the floor. He tossed it into a garbage can and lit it on fire in one swift movement before hurrying into the busy street. Matt looked at the blood dripping onto the floor. It was cold when he squished it between his fingers and it looked aged. He pulled his eye brows together and looked up. **

"**Hello, Matt." It wisped and pulled a gun out from his jacket.**

"**Wait! Stop!" Matt rose his hands. "Hear me out!" He yelped the gun was lowered. **

"**Okay, you have one minute." **

"**Misa, get off…" L sighed when they got to head quarters. "Misa." He looked around her to realize she was drooling on him in a dead sleep. Watari chuckled and opened his door. **

"**You may have to carry her in." He sighed and opened L's door. L nodded and stepped out being careful of Misa's head and feet so they wouldn't strike the door. **

"**Watari- san Please take care of Mogi and Matsuda-san please." L took Misa and entered the building. **

**Misa shivered and woke all she saw was L's face and a small jolt of a foot step. She pretended to still be asleep as she watched his face. He looked down at her and she noticed a blush. She held in a giggle as he walked her into her old room. She reminisced at the memories that her, L, and Light shared. Her heart tugged at remember a tear slipped through her clenched eyes. L stopped she knew she hadn't reached her bed or the couch yet. He hadn't walk in far enough. She felt something brush against her face and wiped the tear away. She flushed a deep red color. L seemed to noticed because his finger brushed against her face again. Misa decided it was time to end it and she curled into his chest she heard his heart speed up. **

**She felt L began to walk again. Finally she knew she had reached her bed when he laid her down on the soft sheets. She heard rustling with the sheets and then the sheets pull up over her. She closed her eyes completely having accepted that being the last of it. She was wrong. **

**Something soft brushed against her forehead and her eyes shot open. L pulled back slowly not realizing her newly found obvious consciousness. He fingered his lips and noticed her open eyes. He pulled farther back. Misa realizing her cover was blown she sat up slowly L stood still shocked. **

"**M-Misa." He whispered, "I'm sorry." He turned his head away Misa felt a blush weld up across her cheeks and she turned to face him. **

"**L…" She whispered then with a sob threw herself into his chest. He stumbled back and they were both laying on the floor Misa sobbing into L's chest. L wrapped his arms around her and sat up pulling her into his lap. **

"**Shh, it's alright." He mused to her like he did when Near used to come to his room at night because of nightmares. **

**Watari heard light sobs muffled in Misa's room and peeked in the see the two sitting on Misa's floor L holding Misa closely to his chest and Misa curled around his form. Watari chuckled silently and went about his cleaning.**

"**Okay, you have one minute." The murderer snapped his gun still at the ready. "I want to see your hands either way!" It growled its hoodie never showing an inch of its face. Mat raised his hands. **

"**Why have you killed all of these people? Who are you?" He demanded. **

"**Why I'm killing them is simple. They're…disposable…I….I…I know I've done wrong and there is no turning back now. But Matt, you understand everything. They tell me to! The voices they scream in my head. They never leave me alone. I've given up, Matt! I've given up!" Matt took a step back. **

"**What do you mean voices?" Matt demanded. **

"**The voices of those that Kira's killed. The voices of those innocent people that he's killed. The sound of the criminals he's slaughtered! They tell me to kill them! They tell me they have to die!" He wailed. "I'm not the only one killing either!" He laughed insanely. "I have an accomplice killing while I can't. She'll show up soon Matt. She'll make herself obvious when she slips up!" He cried. **

"**Wh-who are you?" Matt nearly screamed. The murderer laughed and pulled back the hood. "No…n-no way, you killed all of those people…Near?" Near laughed and held the gun back up and cocked it towards Matt. **

"**Yeah. Linda will find Mello and Halle soon enough and then you'll all die together, but they'll have to meet you up there, I'm on a tight schedule I don't have time to deal with you right now. Please don't put up a fight and make this more painful then it has too be." Matt shook his head. **

"**No-no way!" Matt stammered. "Near you can't do this!" He cried running forward and snatching the gun from Near tackling him to the ground. **

"**MATT!" Near screamed. "Let go!" He roared. **

"**No!" Matt started but coughed when a sharp blade was forced into his chest. He looked down Near's face was pulled into a clownish grin. His eyes told a different story, tears streamed down his face as Matt sputtered blood onto his face. Matt fell down off of him and Near climbed to his feet. Blood now soaking his torso. **

"**Matt, it was fun while it lasted, the constant beatings and tricks you and that jealous little Mello pulled and oh-" Matt's phone began to ring. "Speak of the devil." He cackled and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He hissed to the other line. **

"**M-Matt? No… who are you?' Mello demanded from the other line. **

"**Oh, you want to talk to Matt? Here let me see if he has a breath to spare you!" Near chimed and put the phone to Matt's motionless body. Mello waited on the other line. Silence. **

"**Matt?" He demanded in a yell. "Matt?" He cursed Near put the phone back to his own ear. **

"**I guess not!" He laughed. **

"**Who… who is this. What did you do to Matt?" Mello ordered **

"**Me? Oh I'm just the one that's killed Rester, Near, Giovanni, Matsuda Touta, Mogi Kanzo, and the entire Yagami family. Oh and the third and forth Kira. Oh may I add Mail Jeevas?" Near asked after he had listed of the hit list he and Linda had preformed. **

"**Wha-No!" Mello screamed. Near heard a scuffle around the other end. **

"**It appears my accomplice has found you and Miss. Linder. Good day to you sir." Near clicked the phone shut.**

**Mello stepped back and a shadowy figure stepped out from one of the room. Mello reached for his gun but, then he saw blonde hair followed by Halle step out of the hall way on the other side of the accomplice. **

"**What… who are you?" Mello demanded. The hooded figure shrugged and jabbed a gun into Halle's head. **

"**You or the girl." high woman's voice sounded out from under the shield covering her face. **

" **NOT HALLE!" Mello growled. **

"**Mello no!" Halle cried as the woman snatched her hands. **

"**Halle, I'm not going to let you die!" Mello growled. **

"**Very well." The woman said and pointed the gun at Mello and pulling the trigger. Halle screamed and Mello took a half step back before receiving the bullet in the chest. Then again another fire rang out. Then again, then again, then again.**

"**No.." Halle sobbed as Mello staggered then fell backwards on to the hard ceramic floor. Halle dropped to her knees under the woman's grip. She released the sobbing blonde and she crawled to Mello's blood soaked body. "MELLO!" She cried and crushed him into her bosom. "Don't die!' She wailed all in vain. He was dead before he had hit the ground. Her stomach tightened and she glared up at where the woman had been standing to see and empty hall. The open window must have been her escape route. "No…no…no…no…no…no!" She whimpered and crushed her lips onto Mello's. "Why? Why does this keep happening?" She stood and set Mello's body onto the floor and closed his eyes. She walked over to the window to see her person standing in the alley directly below. She suck up her pain and leapt from the window three stories above the ground. **

"**Misa are you okay?" L asked as Misa suddenly sat up her eyes wide with horror. **

"**No…" She whispered. "We need to get to the SPK building now!" She demanded. L watched her sudden movements as she stood and headed for the door. **

"**Why?" L demanded standing up to stand next to her. **

"**I have a bad feeling. Let's go! Don't ask questions." L nodded and snatched a pair of keys up from his pocket. **

"**Linda, you finished?" Near asked from his position at sitting at a garbage can. Linda nodded and removed her hood. **

"**Yes." She whispered. "I killed Mello." She answered. Near nodded and walked over to her. She allowed herself to be held by her psychopath boyfriend. He swayed with her in his arms. **

"**I dragged you into this." He mused. "I promise I'll get you out!" He whispered in her ear. She shook nodded. **

"**Alright…" She looked into his eyes. "What about you?" She asked. Near looked down. **

"**I don't know Linda. I really don't know." Clapping rang out from the shadows and Near and Linda instantly pulled apart. **

"**Well done… well done." The voice laughed. Red eyes showed from darkness as the figure walked in. **

"**Beyond-Sama." Near nodded numbly. Beyond smiled and looked at Linda.**

"**Linda-chan it's good to see you again." He smiled Linda bowed her head. "You two are doing great." He clapped. "But soon I will have no use for you." He shrugged. **

"**Stop!" A shrill voice rang out and a bullet raked across Near's arm. "Damn it." It cursed. "I'm going to f***ing kill you." Halle growled her gun pointed at Linda her finger pressing tightly on the trigger. **

"**Impressive entrance." Beyond clapped. **

"**Who are you?" Halle demanded. **

"**Me? I'm the world famous L." Beyond answered. **

"**I don't believe you." Halle answered and pointed the gun at Beyond. **

"**You are going to shoot me?" Beyond asked. **

"**Damn straight." Halle said and pulled the trigger. Beyond watched as blood oozed from his stomach. He watched the red spread and he fumbled back. Near and Linda looked at each other before they both got a new glow in their eyes. **

"**Where are we?" Linda demanded. "What's going on?" **

"'**What's going on?' is right." A smooth voice asked from the opening of the alley way. "Misa you hit the target on the nose." L complimented the blonde. Misa nodded besides him. **

"**L?" Near demanded. **

"**What's going on is right?" L said and froze as he realized Beyond's glowing eyes were glaring at Near. L leapt forwards seeing the move he was about to make a half second to late Near looked at him then staggered back blood welling up from his stomach. Were a freshly shot bullet had penetrated. "Near!" L cried and was at his side instantly. Halle rushed forward and smashed Beyond into the floor. **

"**No more, you're over." Halle hissed locking a pair of hand cuffs around Beyond's wrists. **

**L shook as Near bleed in his arms. Near reached up and touched his face. **

"**Dad… don't cry. I'm fine. I have to go say sorry to Mello and Matt…and everyone else…" He managed a smile and L grabbed his hand and let out a faint smile of his own. **

"**Right." He nodded. Misa put a hand on L's shoulder and glanced down at Near whose chest froze and eyes flickered shut. **

**~End ~**


End file.
